crowsxworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Bandou Hideto
Bandou Hideto is a former member of The Front of Armament's third generation and the boss of the Bandou Ippa. History Middle School Bandou was a friend of Sugata Kazushi and a member of the second generation of T.F.O.A.. He met Senda Naoki and Tatsuya Yamazaki that were following Sugata too and the three became friends and joined Kurosaki. He was originally supposed to succeed the second generation head Sugata Kazushi as the head of the Armament's third generation. But, unfortunately Sugata died in a tragic motorcycle accident after being hit by a drunk driver. His passing would devastate Bandou, losing the mentor whom he idolized ''Crows Gaiden'': Hideto Bandou. Because of Kazushi's death, Bandou would never become the Armament's third generation head, instead the second generation's former vice head Kunou Hideomi took the opportunity to seize power and use TFOA for his own benefits, Bandou was forced to remain a lowly pawn under Hideomi's corrupted Armament. Hideomi's leadership took a negative toll on Bandou and the Armament, never viewing the team he'd come to love the same again. TFOA Freshman Gaining a new resolve, Bandou hatched a plan with two of his fellow Armament members, Senda Naoki and Tatsuya Yamazaki, together they sought to take back TFOA from Hideomi. Originally enrolled at Kurosaki Industrial, they opted to transfer to the legendary delinquent school, Suzuran All-Boys High with the goal of conquering it in order to to build up strength in numbers. Sophomore During his second year at Suzuran, his own ambitions for the school would have to wait due to the ongoing conflict between Serizawa Tamao and Genji Takiya who's factions, the Serizawa Army and the GPS were at war for control of Suzuran during their third year. He and his group later assists Genji Takiya's GPS during the final battle with Serizawa. Genji was the only one of his seniors who had Bandou's respect. ''Crows Zero'' Senior In his third year, Bandou formed the Bandou-Ippa and would almost obtain complete dominance over Suzuran High, gaining many suspensions during this time. However, he met resistance from three sophomores known as the Ebizuka Trio whom he was at war with when Harumichi Bouya enrolled at Suzuran High during his second semester. When Bandou attacked Bouya's friend Yasu, He would team up with the trio and help them defeat Bandou and his entire faction. He came back to Suzuran by the time Housen Academy started a war. Their leader, Machida Katsutoshi pulled a knife against Hiromi Kirishima and Bandou interfered by taking the knife and cutting Machida's face ''Crows''; Chapter 43, page 45. It was revealed then that the then head of Housen, were just pawns of Bitou brothers. Bandou later boldly fought against Tatsuya Bitou even knowing he was no match, just to prove his strength . After Suzuran After graduation, he started a rock band with his former rival, the Ebizuka Trio's Hiromi Kirishima ''Crows''; Chapter 95, page 20 and Naraoka Tsuneyoshi, a friend of Ishida Kotori. Fights * Bandou vs. Shoji Tsutsumoto - Won * Bandou vs Hiromi - Unknown ''Crows''; Chapter 2, page 11 * Bandou vs. Mito Yasuyuki - Won ''Crows Gaiden''; Hideto Bandou * Bandou vs. Hiromi - Won, surprise attacked with a steel pipe ''Crows''; Chapter 3, page 35 * Bandou vs. Katsura - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 6, page 10 * Bandou vs. Bouya - Lost ''Crows''; Chapter 6, page 51 * Bandou vs. Mito Yasuyuki, several underlings - Lost, ran over by Maki Seiji on a motorcycle ''Crows''; Chapter 11, page 44 * Bandou, Hiromi vs. Machida Katsutoshi, Kikuchi Toshinao, Kunimoto Tadashi - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 44, page 15 * Bandou vs. Tatsuya Bitou - Lost ''Crows''; Chapter 46, page 20 Gallery Hideto gaiden.JPG|Worst Gaiden Bando mid.JPG|middle school Bando mid 2.JPG|Crows Gaiden Bandou after battle.JPG|after fighting Bouya bandou end.JPG Bandou Burning Edge.JPG|Crows: Burning Edge Bando Hideto (Tsuruta Ryosuke).jpg|Crows Zero (Stage Play) Bandou Hidano CL.JPG|Bandou Hidano in Crows Ladies References Category:Characters Category:Crows Category:QP Category:The Front of Armament Second Generation Category:The Front of Armament Third Generation Category:Suzuran Category:Suzuran 24th Class Category:Crows Zero Category:Crows: Burning Edge Category:Kurosaki Industrial Category:Crows Respect